Looking At You Through The Glass
by Hao-The-Angel-Of-Darkness
Summary: A RusAme story that popped into my head while listening to the song Looking At You Through The Glass, hence the title.


Darkness: Okay if the title wasn't obvious enough, this story was inspired by the song Looking At You Through The Glass by Stone Sour. So please enjoy

Ivan stood near the window; he could see the one person he cared most for. He watched the American through the window, he didn't dare go inside. No he was too nervous for that. He hadn't talked to Alfred for what seemed like forever and he wasn't sure if he ever could again. He watched Alfred arguing with his older brother Arthur, and Francis was there too. Ivan closed his eyes and turned to walk away. He clenched his chest as it hurt so badly he thought his heart was going to stop. Once inside his own home he sat down on his couch and pulled his knees up to his chest. What should he do about this? He wanted so desperately to tell Alfred he was sorry for what happened, but something was keeping him from doing that. He felt like what was once his soul, the one he found because of Alfred, was twisted up inside. He got up and laid his head against the wall near the window. What of this was actually real? Maybe he was just dreaming all of this and he would wake up and he and Alfred would be friends again. Ivan punched the wall with all his force, the sound echoed off the walls of the empty house. Ivan dropped to the ground as the tears fell from his eyes, he felt so broken inside. He was hurting so much he couldn't take it. With all the hurt inside him he stood up and looked out the window, only to see a smiling Alfred standing right outside. Ivan jumped back from surprise as Alfred waved to him. With a curious look Alfred pointed inside and then motioned to the snow outside. Ivan slowly nodded his head before hurrying to the door and opening it. Alfred ran in and shook the snow off.  
"Man it is freezing here" Alfred said with happiness in his voice.  
Ivan simply regarded Alfred with an odd look as the American spun around, his arms spread wide and a smile on his face.  
"What's the look for?" Alfred asked. His smile dropped a little, but didn't disappear.  
"No wait I know what you need" Alfred said his smile spreading across his face. Alfred ran over and caught Ivan's hand. He pulled the taller Russian out the door and to the outside. Alfred pulled Ivan to where they could see the sky completely. He pointed up to the stars, his smile so wide Ivan didn't think he could possibly be smiling so much.  
"Dude look at the stars" Alfred said "aren't they shining brighter than ever"  
Ivan looked up at the stars, they did seem brighter than usual. Or was it just Alfred? Ivan looked back down at the other, did Alfred forget about everything that happened between them?  
"Alfred don't you remember what happened between us?" Ivan asked  
Ivan could feel Alfred's smile wipe off his face. He knew that the other was trying to avoid the conversation but it couldn't be avoided. Ivan pulled away from Alfred and looked at him seriously.  
"Of course I remember" Alfred said "We fought for what seems like forever"  
"Then how can you treat me like nothing happened?" Ivan asked, sounding a little angry  
Alfred looked a little taken back by the question and, though Ivan didn't know if he was seeing things or not, hurt. Alfred reached over to Ivan, who almost wanted to pull away but didn't. Ivan allowed the American to take his hand and pull him closer.  
"Because I love you" Alfred said with his face a heated red and turning redder by the moment.  
"Y... you love me?" Ivan asked  
"Of course you big idiot" Alfred said lightly punching Ivan in the shoulder "Why do you think I came here?"  
Ivan looked away as he was afraid to say what he was thinking. He thought the American had come to just poke fun at him before continuing the argument. But it seemed like Alfred didn't want to fight anymore. Ivan brought his hand up to touch Alfred's face. The other was smiling brightly, as his face stayed a bright shade of red, as he placed his hand on Ivan's.  
"Forgive me for the foolish fighting I started?" Ivan asked  
"Dude I forgave you a long time ago" Alfred said "and we're both to blame for the fighting."  
Ivan smiled before placing a kiss on Alfred's forehead.  
"We should go before we get pneumonia out here" Ivan said  
"Okay but is your house warm enough for us?" Alfred asked  
"The bed will be" Ivan said as he turned to head for the house.  
"Hot" Alfred said as he chased after Ivan.  
No longer would Ivan sit there and watch Alfred through the glass, no they'd forgiven each other and they could be friends again. If not more.


End file.
